


Meeting the Fell!Skele-bros

by Seiji_The_Ice_Drake



Series: Hopeful Determination Short Stories [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Gen, Male Chara (Undertale), Or at least how I imagine him, Same as sans, Soft Chara (Undertale), Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), You get the idea, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiji_The_Ice_Drake/pseuds/Seiji_The_Ice_Drake
Summary: This is still following the basic premise of the main story, but in the Underfell universe, which in this case, only became that way after Chara's plan and of course, has some differences to how Underfell in normally portrayed.Toriel-This one is actually pretty standard. After seeing so many children leave the Ruins and out towards their death, her mental state got more and more deteriorated-I'm sure most of you know how this work.Asgore-Dracula from Castlevania. That's all I'm gonna say.Chara-No change from main storyFrisk-no change from main storyFlowey-Snarkier than he's normally portrayed in Underfell works, but still a big softyAsriel-Was a little more eager with the plan, and only came to regret after Chara had actually died.Napstablook-A little more tired and apathetic than his Canon counterpart.Sans-swears just a little more openly, and has the whole Fell!Sans aesthetic, minus the teeth and attitude and a little more willing to talk to Chara about what happened from the moment they re-meet.Papyrus-Second in command to the guard to help give representation for Snowdin, which has become relatively ignored by the rest of the underground. no battle body, but still has the Fell look with the whole edginess factor. Had initially looked like Canon!Papyrus, but did that thing that some people do and sharpened his teeth to try and look more menacing since, as per Underfell standards, looking and showing weakness makes you a target. Still Canon!Papyrus at heart, but is overall a tired dude.Undyne-lost her position as captain, and is now the only person in Waterfall who'll try and keep passing humans alive, ultimately resulting in her being hunted down. Secretly hangs out with Papyrus, but has not interacted with Alphys at all.Alphys-After the situation with the Amalgamates, she embraced the idea that maybe, she is a mad scientist. She never goes to the junkyard, and dedicates herself to her experiments, no matter how much it actually kills her inside to act this way, she reasons to herself that it's the only solution that makes sense.Mettaton-Was a friend to Alphys before the incident, and had never intended to become a 'star'. After the incident, he tried to reason with Alphys, but failed and became on of the experiments, getting trapped inside a body he hates, thanks to the pure fear he had when it happened. Has the usual Underfell appearance, but is ultimately more depressing, and only does the shows as a way to get funding for Alphys, under the assumption that he's a robot with a 'SOUL'The six humans aren't too different, with the biggest difference being that Clover gave up after Flowey tried their damn best to keep them alive, and that they hadn't done a genocide. They told Flowey to stop trying to save them, and ultimately embraced their fate of dying, not even fighting back against Asgore.Honestly, I'm not a huge fan Underfell, so chances are that some of these concepts and ideas won't be explored in further short stories and even writing this one was actually pretty tough for me. So this might be the only Fell related short story. Key word is might. Only time will tell...
Series: Hopeful Determination Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040501
Kudos: 4





	Meeting the Fell!Skele-bros

A giant blast of cold air was the first thing to hit the trio as they walked out of the Ruins. Frisk and Flowey shared a breath of relief, having been able to convince Toriel to let them through, but Chara was trying his best to not cry at the situation. Toriel, the sweet and caring mother that she was when Chara had first fallen down, was reduced to an unstable mess, who wouldn’t even let them leave through the front door of her house to backtrack through the Ruins. Frisk glanced at Chara with a somber expression, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He gently grasped it with his other hand, and the two looked at each other with a mutual understanding. Flowey on the other hand, was starting to get too cold, and a little too impatient. “Look, I know what we just saw was a lot for you to take in Chara-”

“And with good reason…” Frisk muttered softly.

“But if we don’t keep going, we’re going to freeze in front of the door, and I’d rather avoid dying again.” Flowey continued. The flower was understandably confused by Chara’s revival, not that he’d outright admit it, playing off his shock as one for seeing two humans at the same time, but with the underground as it was, there was hardly any time in the flowers mind to sit and chat. Frisk and Chara glared at the flower, but both ultimately nodded.

“flower’s right, that’d be a real shitty way to die.” A deep, surprisingly calm and friendly sounding voice right next to Frisk replied.

“Thank you!” Flowey replied back. “Wait a minute.” he looked up at the owner of the voice. A skeleton, about as tall as the two humans, wearing a red tinted black jacket with a fur lined hood, black sweat pants and black shoes with some yellow trim in certain areas. A notable outlier with the skeleton was that they were equipped with a large scarf with sharp teeth on it, which was a small stand in for their actual smile, which gave off a more friendly vibe than the rest of their attire. “Oh...Hi Sans…”

Sans quirked a brow ridge. “i guess that means you’re not happy to see me.” He looked over past Frisk, and at Chara, who was staring in shock. Sans let off a small chuckle at Chara’s expression. “i’m guessing that face means you thought i kicked the bucket?”

Frisk looked between the two and raised a brow. “You two know each other?”

“old pal of his.” Sans replied, taking Frisk’s free hand and shaking it while giving a slight bow. “names sans. sans the skeleton.”

“I’m Frisk.” She replied with a small, yet fearful smile. Sans took notice and chuckled.

“relax, i literally don’t give two shits about the whole ‘kill the humans and take their souls thing.’” He sighed and stepped away from the Ruins door, stretching his hands over his head. “it’s both too much work and, honestly, the whole take over the surface plan just sounds more like the worlds longest suicide than an actual war plan.”

“Well at least you’re not like…” Chara sighed and approached the skeleton, giving him a tight hug. Sans smiled and ruffled Chara’s hair.

“yeah...tori hasn’t really taken it all so well.” Sans backed away and sighed. “first couple of humans to fall down after you, she was her usual self, but as more souls went to the king…”

“She grew more unstable.” Frisk muttered walking up to the two with Flowey in tow. Sans nodded solemnly and Frisk lowered her head. “That’s...Sad…”

“It is, but there’s nothing we can do about it.” Flowey spoke out. “Even if your plan manages to work, I doubt it’ll change...Anything down here.” Sans looked down at the flower and raised a brow ridge.

“you really did just give up on that...huh?”

“I tried everything Sans! Nothing worked!” Flowey cried out. Frisk and Chara looked at the flower with confused glances while Sans sighed.

“well, in chara’s case, he might have a better chance at getting things back to norm, but…” Sans winced.

“What’s wrong?” Chara asked.

“as you can no doubt tell, that whole scientist gig didn’t work out for me-long story that i’ll tell later-so me and my bro are now sentries here at snowdin. the previous captain of the guard got into a slight of trouble and lost her position, and papyrus really wants it, since he was her second in command.” Sans walked ahead, with everyone close behind him, nodding to his explanation. “but he believes that his history is not a good enough reason for asgore to give him the position, so he’s been going all out on trying to capture a human.”

“Capture? Not kill?” Frisk tilted her head.

Sans nodded and scratched the back of his skull. “yeah, he’s not into the whole, kill on sight thing, and honestly no one in snowdin really is either, since most humans practically gave the town more business before they kicked the bucket, but-”

_ “SANS!!!!”  _ A loud, somewhat raspy voice yelled out. Sans sighed and stared at the trio with a tired expression.

“it’ll be easier to show ya.” He pointed to a large boulder, and without another word, the three hid behind it. Sans turned around and walked a little ways forward, meeting up with a taller skeleton in the center of the path. The trio risked a glance at the new arrival, who was a taller skeleton, with Sans reaching up to his shoulders, draped in a leather jacket with a patch near the shoulders bearing the same design that was on Chara’s shirt, which covered up a black shirt with the words scary guy stitched onto it, with a crimson red scarf around his neck, red fingerless gloves, grey jeans and black boots with buckles lining up the sides of them. His teeth were sharpened immensely, which left Chara with another sense of sadness at the state of the underground. He knew some humans willfully subjected their teeth to such extremes, but he never imagined a monster would ever take up such extremes. Sans looked up at the skeleton, though none of them could tell his expression. “sup bro?”

“HAVE THERE BEEN ANY HUMANS AS OF LATE?” Papyrus asked with an impatient tone, only to raise a hand in front of Sans’ face before the shorter skeleton could reply. “ACTUALLY DON’T ANSWER THAT, I COULD TELL YOU WERE SLACKING OFF AS USUAL.”

“heh, you got me there, bro.” Sans made a finger gun towards Papyrus, who simply lowered Sans’ hand with his own.

“BOSS. WE’RE STILL ON THE JOB AT THE MOMENT.” He warned with a tired tone, as if he really didn’t care.

Sans scratched his skull. “right, my bad…” Sans placed both hands in his jacket pockets. “but even though you said not to answer, no. haven’t seen any.” Papyrus raised a brow ridge, but turned around and waved Sans off.

“RIGHT. I’LL SEE YOU AT SNOWDIN THEN.” He walked away from Sans, with Chara and Frisk tracing his movements. However, Chara moved his hand slightly, causing a shift in the snow, with an audible cue, leading to Papyrus quickly turning around and attacking the source with a giant bone, destroying the boulder to the point that the trio were visible, leaving Chara, Frisk and Flowey stunned and frozen in fear for their lives. Papyrus stared the two humans down, with the occasional glance towards Sans, who remained still.  _ “SANS…” _

“yeah, i lied.”

_ “I CAN SEE THAT…” _ Papyrus muttered through his teeth. He growled and raised his right hand in the air, eyelights glowing a flaming orange as the two humans were dragged over to the two skeletons by their SOUL’s. Papyrus dropped them in between himself and Sans, and for a brief moment, his face softened at the sight of Flowey, but he quickly returned to glaring at the humans. “SO… TWO HUMANS HAVE FALLEN DOWN…” He tapped his foot, the humble beginnings of a laugh escaping his mouth. “WONDERFUL...THIS GIVES CAUSE FOR CELEBRATION! AND DO YOU TWO KNOW WHAT WE SNOWDIN DWELLERS DO FOR CELEBRATION?”

“Puzzles?” Chara answered with a slight shakiness to his voice. Papyrus raised both brow ridges in shock.

“UM...YES, ACTUALLY…” He looked to Sans, who shrugged in response. Papyrus shook his head and stared the humans down again. “THAT IS PRECISELY WHAT WE DO! IT’LL BE THE LAST BIT OF MERCY YOU HAVE HERE UNDERGROUND, BECAUSE ONCE YOU REACH THE END OF SNOWDIN, THERE’LL BE NONE LEFT!! NYAH HAH HA HA!!!” Papyrus waved a hand towards the path ahead. “FURTHER BEYOND HERE ARE SEVERAL TRAPS AND PUZZLES, SET UP BY NONE OTHER THAN I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!” He made a grand pose, before he raised a hand in Sans’ direction. “AND SANS.” 

Frisk sat up and looked between the two skeletons. “Um-”

“NOW THEN, PREPARE YOURSELVES HUMANS, FOR AFTER THIS, THERE WILL BE NO ONE LEFT TO SAVE YOUR SOULS FROM BEING TAKEN BY THE KING!!” Papyrus cackled as he walked ahead of the group. Frisk stood up and offered a hand for Chara, who took it happily. The two stared at Sans, who looked back at them with a tired expression. 

“he’s not into the killing idea, but he loves the idea of using puzzles to wear humans down and send them off to the king.” Sans scratched the side of his skull and smiled. “but this is gonna be the first time he gets to use them, so this’ll be a little bit fun to watch.”

“What happens if we don’t get tired out by the puzzles, and we reach the end of Snowdin?” Frisk asked with worry.

“my guess? he’ll try to keep you from advancing.” Sans sighed and glanced up at the trees. “after what had happened, snowdin pretty much became overlooked, and underfunded. papyrus becoming second in command was a huge lift in everyone’s spirits, and everyone praises him for representing the town.”

“But it wasn’t enough.” Flowey muttered, with a nod from Sans. 

“however, before that happened, everyone in town went behind the king’s back and decided to see what a human would do. each time a human passed through snowdin, whether it was a quick trip or they stayed a few days, they would help out. buying, selling, giving the canine unit some tlc.” Sans sighed and turned towards the other direction. “snowdin owes a lot of it’s business to humans, and frankly...we don’t want to see anymore die.” He walked off, leaving Frisk and Chara with somber expressions, and Flowey a slight frown.

“Let’s not disappoint them then.” He muttered, earning determined nods from both humans.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still following the basic premise of the main story, but in the Underfell universe, which in this case, only became that way after Chara's plan and of course, has some differences to how Underfell in normally portrayed.
> 
> Toriel-This one is actually pretty standard. After seeing so many children leave the Ruins and out towards their death, her mental state got more and more deteriorated-I'm sure most of you know how this work.
> 
> Asgore-Dracula from Castlevania. That's all I'm gonna say.
> 
> Chara-No change from main story
> 
> Frisk-no change from main story
> 
> Flowey-Snarkier than he's normally portrayed in Underfell works, but still a big softy
> 
> Asriel-Was a little more eager with the plan, and only came to regret after Chara had actually died.
> 
> Napstablook-A little more tired and apathetic than his Canon counterpart.
> 
> Sans-swears just a little more openly, and has the whole Fell!Sans aesthetic, minus the teeth and attitude and a little more willing to talk to Chara about what happened from the moment they re-meet.
> 
> Papyrus-Second in command to the guard to help give representation for Snowdin, which has become relatively ignored by the rest of the underground. no battle body, but still has the Fell look with the whole edginess factor. Had initially looked like Canon!Papyrus, but did that thing that some people do and sharpened his teeth to try and look more menacing since, as per Underfell standards, looking and showing weakness makes you a target. Still Canon!Papyrus at heart, but is overall a tired dude.
> 
> Undyne-lost her position as captain, and is now the only person in Waterfall who'll try and keep passing humans alive, ultimately resulting in her being hunted down. Secretly hangs out with Papyrus, but has not interacted with Alphys at all.
> 
> Alphys-After the situation with the Amalgamates, she embraced the idea that maybe, she is a mad scientist. She never goes to the junkyard, and dedicates herself to her experiments, no matter how much it actually kills her inside to act this way, she reasons to herself that it's the only solution that makes sense.
> 
> Mettaton-Was a friend to Alphys before the incident, and had never intended to become a 'star'. After the incident, he tried to reason with Alphys, but failed and became on of the experiments, getting trapped inside a body he hates, thanks to the pure fear he had when it happened. Has the usual Underfell appearance, but is ultimately more depressing, and only does the shows as a way to get funding for Alphys, under the assumption that he's a robot with a 'SOUL'
> 
> The six humans aren't too different, with the biggest difference being that Clover gave up after Flowey tried their damn best to keep them alive, and that they hadn't done a genocide. They told Flowey to stop trying to save them, and ultimately embraced their fate of dying, not even fighting back against Asgore.
> 
> Honestly, I'm not a huge fan Underfell, so chances are that some of these concepts and ideas won't be explored in further short stories and even writing this one was actually pretty tough for me. So this might be the only Fell related short story. Key word is might. Only time will tell...


End file.
